redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pinedance Coneslinger
YOu arachive should be at the bottom of your user page :) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 15:10, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Taggerung Quest. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:11, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Nightmoon and the Shieldmaiden. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:25, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again Part 2. --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:23, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On 'The Conquest'. --Wild Doogy Plumm 20:59, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! another update! on ALPW Arrowtail Talk to me! 01:08, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Update! Veil's Legacy.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 08:35, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Answer One word friend. Parents. They don't like me talking to people online, so please keep any questions to a yes no basis. :) Prard Grrr... 15:14, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Fiona Fox Fiona has red fur with light blue eyes.She has a big red tail.She wears a orange dress with a orange belt.In this belt is a long dagger.She also wears a blue cape.With orange slippers.Her claws are cut short. There's Fiona Fox for you! Update on Euthudia Vergu. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 13:19, 28 February 2009 (UTC) A Fiona Fox Picture Yes,I would Like A Picture Of Castle Marl In The Background!-- 14:15, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Fiona,The High Queen Of Castle Marl! Esmerelda Hey, I love your pic of esmerelda. It looks really good! --MERLOCK 18:56, 28 February 2009 (UTC) UD on the Shieldmaiden. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Update!!!! Chapter 5: Marlfoxes At Redwall,Of"The Marlfoxes` Quest To Redwall" Is Out On Blogs!--01:58, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Fiona,The High Queen Of Castle Marl!!! Update on the Shieldmaiden. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 13:29, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Update!!!!! Chapter 6:Trusting Marlfox kits at Redwall of"The Marlfoxes` Quest To Redwall" is out!-- 14:42, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Fiona The Traveler Can I? Hi,Pinedance!I used your picture of Sunfur as Fiona The Traveler. Is that okay?-- 14:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Fiona The Traveler :O great ideas! I didn't even think about the first one! Thanks! I'm in the same situation except I'm supposed to be working on an overdue resarech paper! :) Arrowtail Talk to me! 18:42, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Update Today!! Chapter 7:Trouble At Redwall And Dibbuns' Leader Of"The Marlfoxes` Quest To Redwall" is out on blogs!!--21:07, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Fiona The Traveler Update!!!! Update of,"The Marlfoxes` Quest To Redwall" is out. It's 4:44 right now. In PM.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:44, 2 March 2009 (UTC) In Victoria. I can't say any more.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:48, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Thank You!! Thank you!!--14:25, 2 March 2009 (UTC)Fiona The Traveler Update Today!! Last Chapters Of "The Marlfoxes` Quest To Redwall" is out!--15:14, 2 March 2009 (UTC)Fiona The Traveler The Update we've all been waiting for Moriel and Treil: Part...Something. --Clockworthy Eulalia! 15:20, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ok thanks, and it helped alot --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 01:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:38, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Hi there! I was reading Merlock's talk page and i noticed you said, 'how Martin dies will be explained later' Martin dies? Martin dies in what? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (yeah, i like exclamation marks) --Silverfalcon Pikehawk 21:36, 4 March 2009 (UTC)must know! (eye twitches twice!) Update!!!! "Abbess Serena Of Redwall" chapter 1 is out!!-- 23:51, 4 March 2009 (UTC)Fiona The Traveler GAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT MARTIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll have to read your story then! (eye twitches) Martin dead, NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 15:29, 5 March 2009 (UTC) updtae on Euthudia Vergu, and plz see my user page- THE FIRST SECTION! Thanks, PDCS, Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 23:49, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Thank You So Much!! I LOVE the picture you made me!!! Thanks!!!,is there any way I can r pay you?!?!--Fiona Fox 00:45, 6 March 2009 (UTC)Fiona The Traveler sure but just to tell you ahead of time, all my drawings are absoballylutely horrible compared to others on this site. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 01:41, 6 March 2009 (UTC) oh and it'll probably be up this weekend if i don't get too much homework. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 01:42, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, sure. I'll do my best. I'll try to have it up this weekend, or next week, depending on how much homework I have. --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 05:20, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Update. Veil's Legacy.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:58, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On TLOEI. Verminfate 06:50, 6 March 2009 (UTC) You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! Hi from Seagull! Pinedance Coneslinger, How did you come up with the name i am just wondering does Brian Jacques ever visit this website? It would be amazing if he did. He is so talented i wonder if he ever comes here at all. Some time i'd like to read the story that is posted here that you wrote. I promise I won't be too critical. I am a writer myself but I am writing a fiction book about pirates that I will try to have published when i am done with it. your artwork is amazing. I let you know what i think when I am done. LOL. Did you ever see the Redwall cartoon series on youtube? No-better yet the AMVs. You should watch them and we should have them on this website. Your companion, --Seagullthebold 01:12, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I have been VERY busy with school, so haven't been on recently, but I will try to start getting on more soon!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 02:27, 7 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. Let me know when you add QW in! Sure! One Pinedance coming up! ---Frentiza the ferret Summer! Yay! 19:10, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 16:31, 7 March 2009 (UTC) hey i finished your picture...but i forgot that she had blue eyes! i'll have to fix it so it'll take longer. sorry. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 22:40, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Update Update on both my blog pages. --MERLOCK 01:58, 8 March 2009 (UTC) hey pindance. do you want a background or something for your pic? if not, i'll upload it tomorrow. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 02:02, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! finished your picture. Here you go! Sorry about the eyes. i had to color them blue on the computer. i know it looks hideous. sorry. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 00:43, 9 March 2009 (UTC) umm...thanks. to me, it really looks weird. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 00:45, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Ummm... Hey, can I change your fur colour? And do you want light blue or dark blue? But, if you see my new notes above the requests (don't worry about your eyesight, I just put it there), my light blues are sorta running out. I think one's okay. Let's just see how we go.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 04:11, 9 March 2009 (UTC) And would you like a ponytail to go with that, ma'am? Or would you prefer her head plain?Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 04:49, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Update Fan Poems 2! is up, tell me if you want something on it, and I'll put it on. I already have one on. Comment if you wish --MERLOCK 17:26, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Update on The Conquest! I've added a new villain. Let me know what you think please. --Wild Doogy Plumm 19:08, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Have you By any chance read/heard of the Lord of the Rings? because Esmeralda is the name of a character from it. not that I'm criticizing you about using the name or anything but i was just wondering. please update me on on a Coneslinger's Quest--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 20:05, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, Esmerelda's only mentioned, though she is the mom of one of my favorite Hobbits! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:38, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Can you help me to add my story? Skalrag 23:51, 10 March 2009 (UTC)Hey, I'm new to Redwall wiki and I'm confused. I want to add my story to the fanfics but I'm not sure how. Can you help? LOL Well, we're not criticizing you, we thought it was original to!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 00:29, 11 March 2009 (UTC) You're Welcome! No problem, it was fun to do. --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 00:46, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Update on The Conquest! I wrote a really long chapter this time (well it's longer then my other ones). Tell me what you think. --Wild Doogy Plumm 20:32, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Hmmm, we'll see about that. I'll sketch it on the pic, and if it looks good, then I will put it on. If it doen't, well she'll have to do without a ponytail. Hmph, I'm changing my squirrel style every drawing now!Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:37, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Alert! Update on Fren's Quest! --Frentiza the ferret Summertime!!! 10:28, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Can You Draw Me? Hi,Pinedance! Can you draw me a picture of Deyna Swordmaid? She's a otter with brown fur and brown eyes. Deyna wears a crimson colored dress with a black belt. Her weapons are twin swords. In the background is Mossflower Woods and she stands in a fast flowing river.--Deyna Swordmaid hey do you mind checkin' out me new fan fic an' tellin' me wot ye think? it's User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 02:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) up on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:19, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I'M BACK!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 23:33, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Hi :) Hi,Pinedance! I'm Laterose. I used your picture of Laterose as my Laterose;is that okay?--The Rose Of Redwall21:26, 19 March 2009(UTC) U-DATE On Hollyfire's Tale, 3 chapters! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 12:38, 21 March 2009 (UTC) p.S. Where are you? long time no talk! Hi Hi I liked yer fan-fic! Update Alert! On 'The Conquest'. Tell me what you think about it. --Wild Doogy Plumm 21:53, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Sorry Your pic is taking so long. I'm not getting enough time, but rest assured, she'll be coming along soon enough. Oh, and her fur is a chocolaty colour. Is that alright?Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 02:50, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Meh, I've been considering it for a month or two. Cool about the fan-fic chapters. I'm waiting! Update on Hollyfire's Tale, probably the Shieldmaiden, and maybe Fires of the Sea since you've been on. Update on the list. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 00:01, 27 March 2009 (UTC) So.. I won't be on here for a few days because I will be going on a ten day cruise!!! I am writting this from a hotel in florida! So when I come back make sure to update me if I missed anything! : )--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 01:24, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Update "The Storm" The title says it all. A rather small update. --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 03:10, 27 March 2009 (UTC) You Are! New picture of Rose?! Cool! I can't wait to see it!--Rose Of Noonvale ummm... do you want updates on both my Fan Fictions? In any case, there is an update on Waves of Darkness, my other Fan Fic--Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 22:26, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Deyna Swordmaid's Revenge! Update!!--Tinza Juskarath Taggerung Can You? Hey,Pinedance. Can you read my fan-fictionLaterose Of Noonvale?--Rose Of Noonvale